season_touchfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Tarano
Mei is the leader of the Guardians and is the guardian of Spring her alter ego is Amulet Daisy and her partner is Mocchi. "The Spring flower sprouting in the morning light, Amulet Daisy!" Amulet Daisy introducing herself. Personality Mei is a clumsy, kind and scatterbrained girl who loves nature dearly and is shown to be excellent with animals. Mei's favourite animals are chicks as shown throughout the series. Mei is shown to be naive and can trust people rather quickly however Satsuki said "No matter what, Mei can always find the good in people" Mei has frequent confrontations with Acid Thunder however fell in love with his disguised human form soon though he reciprocates those feelings. Appearance Whilst normal Mei has blue eyes & long brown hair which she often keeps in pigtails however at the end of her hair it is shaped like a tulip bud. Mei can been seen in the winter/spring time wearing a pink shirt with a cream and green waistcoat and a white skirt with pink socks and brown boots. Also Mei wears a long sleeved cream dress with pink details she wears a pair of white tights and pink shoes. In the summer Mei changes her hairsyle to bunchs showing her wavy hair her clothes consists of a red and white t-shirt with white stripes and hearts and she wears a white puffy skirt with brown sandals. She also wears a pair of white dungarees with a pink t-shirt with matching pink socks and white shoes with both summer attire Mei on hot days wears a brown sunhat. Mei wears the Harukaze Middle School uniform during winter time Mei wears a red and yellow coat with it. In the movie Season Touch: Dawn of a New world, Mei wears a pink dress with white details with matching tights and pink shoes she also styles her hair in her usual pigtails tied by white ribbons. As Amulet Daisy Mei's hair grows longer and turns Pink it ties up into bunches decorated on the top of her head by a dandelion hat and her hair decorates with flowers and vines. Daisy wears a green stem top with a matching choker both decorated by bells she wears white puffy sleeves with her top a dandelion skirt with petals, green gloves decorate with yellow ribbons. Finally her shoes remain stem like the lace act like vines and the shoes are accompanied by bells. As Angel Harmony, Daisy maintains her long pink hair which is kept down however decorated by a flower tiara she wears a long angelic white dress with a petal design then underneath she wears a spiky pale pink petal skirt she wears a long and a short arm warmers along with matching shoes decorated by pink ribbon. Angel Harmony also has beautiful angel wings. Relationships Momiji Kano - Momiji and Mei have used to attend the same Elementary School and Mei was surprised at how much stronger Momiji had became since then seeing her at school as a guest star. Mei remembered Momiji however it took Momiji a while to remember who Mei was, the two are still good friends and Momiji plays her ocarina whilst Mei sings. Hanabi Uchiage - Mei first meets Hanabi when she goes to Mr Yamada's sweet store where Hanabi is a frequent customer and Mei lends Hanabi money.When Mei discovers Hanabi is a Guardian she tries to become friends with Hanabi however struggles at first after Hanabi realises about how working with Mei instead of by herself from then on the two become good friends. Mei values her as a true friend, which helped Hanabi to gain her ring and become a Guardian. Yukino Matou - Mei respects Yukino and thinks of her as a responsible, clever and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Yukino became a Guardian. Mei helped Yukino come out of her shell but Yukino always at the start referred to Mei as "Tarano-san" eventually Mei said that if she called her Tarano-san again then Yukino would have to buy her gummy bears from Mr.Yamada's store. They become good friends and Mei often comes over to help Yukino for inspiration with her drawings. Mocchi - Mocchi is Mei's partner and is very compatible with Mei as the two are generous and kind to all living things Mei looks after Mocchi and comforts her whenever there is something wrong Mei holds Mocchi very dear to her and is devestasted if anything happened to her. Mocchi lives with Mei and her sister and goes everywhere with Mei. Satsuki Tarano - Satsuki is Mei's 19 year old sister who is a collage student and a lazy one at that Mei often comes home to find Satsuki leaving the living room and her bedroom in a mess and is often found sleeping on the coffee table. Satsuki tries to be a good big sister to Mei however fails in anything she attempts to do however the two sisters love one another and hold a good bond. Thunder - Mei first encountered him as an enemy many times but after a while in the story Thunder diguises himself in his true human form and goes by Hajime he does this in an attempt to stop Mei being a Guardian by making her fall in love with him. However it is a success and Mei falls for the gentle 16 year old boy however he also falls for her yet when she discovers he is Thunder she is heart broken it is not until the final battle that she realises that he has pure and honest feelings for her then afterwards he meets Mei in his human form Hajime he confesses his feelings and they kiss in the final episode. In the epilogue which takes place 10 years later Mei & Hajime get married and have a daughter who is four years old called Chiaki Tachibana. Anzu Tarano - Anzu is Mei's adopted sister, Mei was very excited to become an older sister at first Anzu was shy around Mei and Satsuki however warmed to the two sisters and discovered Mocchi and Mei's secret and she said "I didn't realise I have such a cool older sister!" ''Although Anzu is less practical than Mei and Satsuki she is more shy and self conscious however is completely shocked at Satsuki's inability at house chores compared to Mei out of her two older sisters she gets along with Mei the most. Chiharu Fujioka - Chiharu is Mei's maternal grandmother who lives in the countryside her main appearance is in Chapter 26 when Mei during summer vacation visits her with her friends in the countryside and were surprised to find how much Chiharu is capable of working growing a whole field of vegetables. Although Mei & Satsuki worry their grandmother is lonely, Chiharu reassures them that she is happy here because this place holds precious memories for her with her late husband, daughter and grandchildren. Chiharu is the ideal grandmother: friendly, soft-spoken, a good cook, and a bit mischievous. Much like her granddaughter, Chiharu has a strong and hopeful heart and embraces the world around her. Chiharu also occassionally visits Mei & Satsuki. Amulet Daisy ''"The Spring flower sprouting in the morning light, Amulet Daisy!" " Haru no hana wa Omamori, Deijī, asa no hikarinonakade hatsuga! " "朝の光の中で発芽春の花、お守り、デイジー" Amulet Daisy is Mei's alter ego she is the warrior of Spring and the leader of the Guardians. Whilst in this form Daisy has the power to utilise the earth and flowers which are her main attacks also Amulet Daisy's hat has special abilties which enables Amulet Daisy to fly or saves her when she is falling. Epilogue It takes place ten years later with a 4 year old girl running in a flower field with her mother and father behind her the man and the woman are revealed to be Mei & Hajime and the little girl running is their daughter who they called Chiaki. They are all on a picnic and are soon met by everyone else and their children and everyone is seen enjoying the picnic and Mei is narrating saying: "It's hard to believe ten years ago we didn't know each other...and yet... we're all one big family...no...we're one big happy family! I hope everyone's smiles will always be protected...Right Lady Earthlight?" Etymology Tarano ''(タラン) is a type of plant called Tara No Me ''Mei '(芽依) Mei has a variety of meanings however the kanji used for Mei's name means "sprout,reliant" a reference to Daisy's powers and also Mei's love of plants. Trivia *Mei's birthday 4th Febrauary in Japan is considered the day when Spring starts hence Mei being the Guardian of Spring. *Despite Mei being the leader of the Guardians she is actually one of the youngest she is the 3rd oldest the youngest being Hanabi and the oldest Momiji. *Mei is the only Guardian who isn't in love with a human as her love interest is a servant of Typhoon, Thunder *Mei's favourite animals are chicks. *Mei suffers from Coulrophobia (Phobia of clowns), Spectrophobia (Phobia of Ghosts) and Acrophobia (Phobia of heights). *Mei's blood type is A. *Some fans think that Mei's personality, pigtails and uniform is similar to Tamako Kitashirakawa. *Mei's favourite colours are green and pink. Gallery Tarano Mei.jpg|Mei concept art. Amulet Daisy Bio.jpg|Amulet Daisy concept art. Amulet Daisy.jpg Amulet Daisy Clover Tornado.jpg|Spring Storm Tarano Mei full 350762.jpg Tarano Mei & Satsuki.jpg|Mei and Satsuki Pretty Cure Season Touch full 1108637.jpg|Promotional poster. Pretty Cure Season Touch full 1317834.jpg|Final battle. Pretty Cure Season Touch 600 1055467.jpg|Before final battle. Precure Season Touch.jpg|Summer Pretty Cure Season Touch full 867174.jpg|Glasses 600.jpg|Mei Collage. Season Touch Transformation.jpg|Transformation. Pretty Cure Season Touch 600 863729.jpg|Altermode! Switch On! yadachan_000242548.jpg|Mei & Mocchi comic strip. Pretty Cure Season Touch full 1400663.jpg Tarano.Mei.full.862377.jpg|Mei at her Grandmother's plant field. Pretty.Cure.Season.Touch.full.394337.jpg Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Guardian